Rules
by Blue Eyes Angle 2
Summary: Sequel to Rules for the Flash's Survival!


**Hello here is the story Rules! It is the sequel to Rules for Flash's survival. This is not as good as the first one I wrote but I know that those who voted for it really wanted this story so here it is. **

**Review and tell me what you think. And sorry if there any mistakes. **

**Note: The time period of this story is all over the place and it does not go exactly with the DC universe, but try and just go along with it. **

**Enjoy! **

**Rule number 1. Team building excises are not such a good idea after all.**

Batman was beyond ticked and Flash was making sure to avoid the Dark Knight at all cost. But that was hard to do since Superman had decided that they do a team building excise. That was probably way Batman was ticked off right now. Superman had somehow gotten all of them together to try and some team building. Wally knew right away that this was going to be a bad idea.

"Why are we here?" asked Shayera.

"Clark thinks that it's a good it's a good idea that we try another team practice." said John.

"Didn't the last one almost end with the team being torn apart." comment Shayera.

"Yes but this time we won't have someone messing with our heads." said Superman.

"Clark this is the dumbest idea you ever came up with." said Batman.

"Oh come on Bruce it's not that bad." said Clark.

"So what are the things we do for these team building?" asked J'ohn.

"First excise I have is called the trust game, you have to trust in your partner to catch you." explained Superman.

"Sounds like fun, doesn't it Batman." said Wonder Woman.

But when she turned around the Dark knight was walking to the door.

"I'm out of here."

Superman caught up to the man and grabbed him by his cape dragging him back.

"Oh no you're doing this whether you like it or not." ordered Superman.

"Then let's get started." said John.

Wally could already tell that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Everyone was paired off with a partner, expect Superman who decided it be better if he just supervised. And with all of them that may be best.<p>

Diana and Shayera were partnered together, GL and J'ohn were partners and Wally got the honor of being stuck with Batman. And he was the lucky one of having to be the one to fall and let batman catch him. So Wally was trying to escape right now and was failing.

"I'M NOT DOING IT, NO WAY!" screamed Flash.

"You just have to let him catch you." said Diana.

"YOU WANT HIM TO CATCH ME 3 FEET HIGH! NO WAY!"

"Stop being a baby." said Shayera.

Superman was caring Flash back to the room they were in after they had caught him.

"Wally you are doing this whether Bruce catches you or not." ordered Clark.

So everyone got into place.

"Are you sure you are going to catch me?" asked Diana.

"If you keep asking me that I'll hit you with my mace when you fall down." snapped Shayera.

"That's why I'm asking you." said Wonder Woman.

"Was it a good idea to have them partner up?" GL asked Superman.

"I thought that they could use this." said Superman.

"Right, this is going to do so well." said GL.

"Okay is everyone ready?"

"NO!"

"Yes"

"Yep"

"Whatever"

"Hm"

There was no answer from J'ohn.

"Okay fall" called Superman.

When Diana fell back Shayera moved to the side and she fell on her ass.

"Ow! I thought you said that you were going to catch me!"

"Yeah but you didn't even trust me to know that I was going to catch you so what was the point in me catching you." said Shayera.

"That makes no sense." said Diana.

"What didn't make sense was why you didn't fly." said Shayera.

"Shayera you're supposed to catch her, that's the point of the trust game." said Superman.

"Well where I come from you can't trust everyone."

"Not everyone comes from an egg and acts the opposite of angles."

"At least I wasn't made out of play-doe!" snapped Shayera.

"It was clay" hissed Wonder Woman.

"Same thing"

On the other side of the room John was trying to get J'ohn to fall back. But they made one mistake of not explaining fully the game to J'ohn.

"So I am supposed to fall back." asked J'ohn.

"Yes"

"And you are supposed to catch me?"

"Yep"

"And what is the point of this?"

"J'ohn it's a trust game." explained Clark.

"How is John catching me have anything to do with trust?"

"We really should have explained this to him better." groaned GL.

"Can I get some help over here?"

Everyone looked over to see Batman standing here with no Flash.

"Where's Flash?" asked Wonder Woman.

Batman pointed up and everyone looked up to see Flash still standing there.

"Flash what are you doing?" asked GL.

"Nothing"

"You were supposed to fall down and let Batman catch you." said Superman.

"No way"

"Kid, just fall already so we can move on with our lives." said John.

"No"

"I can go up there and knock him down." said Shayera.

"No need." said Batman.

Wally turned away from the group when all of a sudden he felt a string go around him, he looked down to see a bat-rang rapped around him and the next thing he knew was that he was falling down. Batman opened his arms and caught the speed steer.

"Told you I would catch you"

"Don't, you ever do that again!"

Superman shook his head and sighed, he knew that this was not going to be happening again for a while.

**Rule number 2. Hawk girl's mace is not a toy**

Flash was running down the hall when he stopped next to a room and saw that Hawk girl's mace was lying on the ground next to a desk. She must have forgotten about it because she always has it with her. Wally had always wanted to play with Hawk girl's mace; it seemed pretty fun swing that thing around at people.

Flash zoomed over and picked up the mace, it was heavy, no doubt about that so Hawkgirl must have had some muscle to be able to swing this thing around like crazy. He started to swing it around and make light saver noises. Just than Batman walked into the room and Flash lost his grip of the mace, next all you hear is a big bang. Flash turned around to see Batman on the ground out cold and the mace near his head.

"Oh shit" whispers Wally.

Then Superman flew in hearing the noise. He looks around at the scene before him, he looks up at Flash.

"Did you just-"

"I think I just killed Batman." answered Flash.

Thankful Batman survived and Flash avoided Batman and the Watch Tower for a month.

**Rule number 3. Batman is a stalker. **

Flash was going through the computer mainframe; it was stuck in Monitor duty so he thought that he would keep himself busy by messing with the computer, and then later have Batman ring his neck for it.

Speaking of Batman, Flash found a folder on the computer with Batman's name on it. Wally knows that he shouldn't read it but it was right there begging him to open it. So he decided to click on the file, when he did a code came up. Leave it to Batman to make sure that no one can get into anything. The code was four words long, Wally sat back into his chair and thought, what Batman would use for a four word code. It couldn't have anything to Dick; his name was only three words. Ace was just one word, and Alfred's name was too long. Maybe it was a saying, or something that Batman thought a lot. That's when it hit him.

**Superman is a dumbass****. **

_**Access granted **_

"Really, Bruce"

When the file opened 20 other files came up, each one had a name on. Clark, Diana, Shayera, Dick, Roy, Wally.

Wally decided to click on the file with his name. When it opened he was shocked and scared to read it.

_Wallace Rudolph West, aka the Flash. _

_Birth Date: June 13 1993. _

_Mother: Mary West. _

_Father: Rudolph West. _

_Got speed at 11 years old. _

_Mentor: Barry Allen, previous Flash. _

_Other information_

_Monday November 14, 2:00 am; Wally is sleeping at his apartment in Central City._

_Tuesday October 23, 10:20 pm; Flash gets hurt fighting Captain Cold. _

The file went down to all sort dates and information; it stared when he was elven and went on to now. He exited out of his file and clicked on Dicks. It was just the same as his except the information was different.

Slowly Flash closed the file and logged out of Batman's folder. He got up and walked out of the room slowly.

This was something that he was never going to speak of.

**Rule number 4. Stay away from the Joker. **

Flash was running about Central City when out of nowhere a pie came at him, he dodge the pie and looked over to see the attacker none other than Joker.

"Joker, what are you doing in Central!"

"This is your entire fault!" the clown yelled at him.

Flash was really confused. "Um, what's my fault?"

Another pie was thrown at him and he dodged that too.

"You stole Batman from me!"

"What! I have no idea-"

"Bats have been so busy with you Justice Loser that he has forgotten all about me!" yelled Joker.

"So you throw pies at me?" asked Flash.

"What else do you want me to do? Whenever, I'm out causing trouble Bird Boy or little Boy Wonder show up. He barely comes out to fight Me." cried Joker.

"That still doesn't explain why you're taking it out on me."

"It's me isn't, he's grown tired of me hasn't he! Oh I knew." cried Joker.

Joker got down on the street and started to cry, CRY for god's sake! The clown was crying is eyes out. Wally walked over to Joker slowly and patted him on the back.

"There, there Joker, it's not you."

"Yes it is"

"No it's not; you're a great villain, and the best I know."

"Really"

"Yes"

Flash had decided from that day on to just avoided the Joker at all cost.

**Rule number 5. Playing any sort of game is a horrible idea and should never be tired again.**

All Flash wanted to do was have some fun. He thought that it would be fun game and well…

"TAKE THAT!"

"MUHAHHA, YOU'LL NEVER STOP ME!"

He had made the mistake of having the Justice League play paint ball tag.

"EVERY HERO FOR THEMSELVES"

Flash slowly looked up from where he was hiding to see the damage that he had set loses on the Watch Tower.

The Big seven, except Flash were on top of the main deck of the Watch tower. They each had a paint gun, and were frying at any hero that got close to their "fort" they called it.

And the other members of the League all acting as some kind of rebellion, the tower was a complete mess, some of the League members were acting "injured" from paint. It was crazy; it was like Wally had unleashed a thousands 6 year old kids in the Tower and gave them all a power tool to play with.

And what was worse was that Batman was the one that was really getting into it.

"DIE YOU M #$ % F #$%# !" screamed Batman.

Just then GL was hit by a yellow paint ball.

"No John!" cried Shayera.

"Go on without me!" cried GL

"We never leave a man behind!" yelled Superman.

"You will all pay for what you have done to our fallen teammate!" shouted Diana.

And once again hell broke loose and 15 more members of the Justice League died by paint.

Flash was starting to wonder if you have to be a certain age to paly paint ball.

**Rule number 6. Keep in mind you were raised by the Bat-family in case you start to scare yourself. **

Flash had really been having a bad day and when he means a bad day, he means it sucked. He lost his keys to his car and apartment and it seemed like every villain was attacking him. Now he was on a mission with Batman and Superman. When Joker came, he would be the 23 villain Flash fought today.

"Hello Bats!"

"Joker" growled Batman.

"Oh I see you brought Stupid man and-"

Before Joker could finish Flash had given him the nastiest glare of all time. The Bat-glare!

Batman and Superman were frozen to what they were seeing, Flash giving the Bat-glare to Joker!

"Are you giving me the Bat-glare!" shouted Joker.

"GO AWAY!"

Joker screamed like a little girl and ran off somewhere.

"What just happened?" asked Superman.

"Little Wally just did his first Bat-glare." replied Batman.

"Bruce you're scaring me."

"I'm so proud." beamed Batman.

Clark backed away slowly, he knew that he was going to be avoiding Batman and Flash for at least a month now.

**Rule number 7. Question got his name for a reason and it is not the one everyone thinks it is. **

Wally had no idea what to stay to his, he didn't even know what he was looking at. There standing in front of him was Question, no mask on eyes open, just standing here. And freaked Wally out the most was because he knew when people were sleep because of their breathing, and Question was breathing just like that. He was sleep!

Flash knew that J'ohn toke naps standing up with his eyes open and glowing, but he was a Martian! Question was a human or so Wally began to wonder. 30 minutes have passed before Question's eyes began to blink and he moved his head around.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, just getting some sleep, excuse me." said Question as he walked out of the room.

Question really was a question.

**Rule number 8. Life does not work like a cartoon.**

_BANG _

"OW"

"What happened?" asked Shayera.

"I was trying to run straight through the wall, you know like in the cartoons." said Flash getting up from falling on his ass.

"…."

**Rule number 9. Don't get into the car with Black Canary ever again. **

"I still don't get why you get to drive." groaned Roy.

"Because it's my car, now shut up." said Dinah.

"Will you stop fighting with her and let her drive." said Wally.

"Thank you Wally."

"Yeah, thanks Wally." grunted Roy.

"Oh stop complaining Roy." said Wally.

Roy made a face.

"Roy, stop making a face like that or it will freeze like that." snapped Dinah.

Wally chuckled.

When they stopped at a red light, Joker zoomed past them.

"Joker, what is he going in Start City?" asked Red Arrow.

"Who cares, let's go after him." said Flash.

"I don't think we really need to, Batman will show up soon and take care of him." said Black Canary.

Just then Joker stopped and opened his window; he poked his head of the car.

"Nana, you can't catch me Kid Brats and Fat Canary." mocked Joker and drove off.

"Why, are we still thought to be kids?" asked Roy.

"Leave it to Joker to say something like that." said Wally.

"FAT, HE DID NOT JUST CALL ME FAT!" screamed Canary.

She slammed on the gear and they speeded off after the Joker.

"HOLY SHIT, CANARY SLOW DOWN!" yelled Flash.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT HOW CRAZY OF A DRIVER SHE CAN GET WHEN PISSED!" shouted Roy.

"YOU MEAN THAT THIS HAS HAPPENED BEFORE!"

"JOKER YOU #$% # #$%* I'M GOING TO #$%*^ AND #$ #* SO THEN #$# YOU'LL NEVER HAVE TO WALK!" screamed Canary.

They caught to Joker and Canary slammed into Joker causing them to run off the road and down a cliff.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" screamed the Joker.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME FAT!"

"I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE ASKED A RIDE FROM BATMAN!"

"THIS IS WHY I SHOLD HAVE DROVE!"

**Rule number 10. It's not okay to move J'ohn around when he is taking a nap.**

"Flash what are you doing?" asked Superman.

Flash looked over at the Man of steel. "Nothing"

"Then why do have J'ohn in a wheel barrel?"

"I was just moving him over to the couch."

"Why"

"Well I thought he got tired standing up all day, during his nap."

"Flash that's how he's supposed to sleep." explained Superman.

"….."

"…."

"Does this mean that I can't move him?"

**Rule number 11. Don't forget who your family is****.**

Flash had no idea why he was here, or how he got here. All he remembers was heading back to Central from Gotham when he was hit by something, or should be say someone. Right now was tied to a chair at a tea party, the Joker's team party to be exact. Flash was still trying to figure out how he got captured by the Joker, but he could save that for another time, right now he needed to find a way out.

"So are you having a good time?" asked Joker.

"Why did you kidnap me." asked Flash.

"I wanted you over for a tea party."

"Any other reason"

"I wanted to get Batman's attention." said Joker.

"That's why you kidnapped me!"

"Why else."

"How does kidnapping me get the Batman's attention?"

"Because your part of the Bat-family."

"I'm a Flash not a Bat."

"You can't fool me; I see how protective and caring they all are of you. Why even little Robin has a liking to you." said Joker.

"So you kidnapped someone who was from the Bat-family and Flash-family."

"Yep"

Just then came crashing through the window was the Bat-family. Batman, Robin, Nightwing, Red Robin, Batgirl and Batwoman.

"Well hello Batman, come to save the Flash."

"You really made a mistake of kidnapping him Joker." said Robin.

"Why's that?"

"Do you really think that Flash's only family is the Bat-family and the Flash-family." said Batgirl.

"What's she talking about Batman." asked Joker.

Batman only gave an evil grin.

"Oh Bats tell me you didn't" begged Flash.

"They had a right to know that you were in danger." said Nightwing.

"Guess I can take care of myself." said Flash.

"Yes, but it seemed like you forgot who your family is." said Red Robin.

The wall blew open to reveal the big seven plus the Flash family and the Arrow family and Super family.

Joker turned around to Flash. "You forgot to mention that you had a big family."

"I'm still trying to figure out how I am related to all of them." mumbled Flash.

**T****he end **


End file.
